Third Times the Charm
by Julimeg
Summary: Just a fun one-shot, please R&R :


**A/N Just a short one shot!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, sadly…**

Third time's the charm.

The first time James saw Lily asleep on the common room couch he was thirteen. Her red auburn hair was in two braids, and she was in a sweatshirt and pajama pants. Books were around her and she just looked silly. James and Sirius pulled a prank on her that made her sleeping form appear in the Great Hall at Breakfast. She was an easy target. Her being one of the tops of the class, and her best friend being the greasy haired hooked nose Slytherin Severus Snape.

The second time was in fifth year a couple days after the incident with Snape. He couldn't sleep so he went to the kitchens, and when he came back there she was fast asleep. He smiled at the few pieces of hair the poked out of the hair band. Her pale skin glistened in the firelight, but was covered in goose bumps. He covered her with a blanket smiling slightly at the fact she hadn't yelled at him to leave right away. Not that she knew he was there. Not wanting to wake her he quickly left hoping that he might come upon her asleep again, because he liked the few moments he had with her.

The third time was in seventh year. He was coming back from a full moon. It had gone better than usual. He only had a few scratches. He had been made head boy, and Lily head girl, so they shared a private common room together. They had been getting along fine this year. Actual friends who talked and laughed and had fun together. He entered yawning planning on getting some band-aids, and going to bed. That was until he came across Lily. Her red auburn hair fanned around her. The fire-light highlighted some gold hairs. Her eyes were closed, and her freckled face was calm and peaceful. She was in a plain t-shirt and sweat pants. He smiled walking over to her. He covered her in a fluffy blanket, and grazed his hand across her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open revealing the emerald green eyes he loved.

'James?' She whispered.

'Hey, go back to sleep,' He whispered smiling down at her.

She reached her hand up and touched a cut underneath his eye. 'You're bleeding,' she whispered sitting up.

'I'm fine, Lils, go back to bed.' James mumbled not wanting to endure the questions he knew she'd be asking soon.

'Sit down.' She said firmly pushing him with surprising force. She pulled her wand off the table and began mending his cuts, and bruises. They sat on the couch James on the far right side with Lily perched right next to him so she was somewhat on his right leg. She positioned his face so she could get to his far cheek. She murmured spells under her breath healing his face.

'You're good at this,' James smiled. Lily's eyes flickered to his for a second before going back to his hurt shoulder. After a few more minutes Lily looked up.

'All better.' She stated.

'Thank you,' He muttered attempting to rise, but Lily moved so she was sitting fully on his lap. 'Something you're not telling me, Lily?' He asked smiling.

Lily didn't smile she looked at him with a frown on her face. 'What happened?'

James shook his head. 'I can't tell you.'

There was no denying the slight look of hurt in her eyes, but she didn't budge. 'Why?'

'Because I just… I can't, okay? It's none of your business.' He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Lily looked away her hair shielding her face from view as she slowly removed herself from James's lap.

'Sorry,' she mumbled as she began packing up her stuff.

'No,' He said running a hand through his hair. 'I am, it's just not my secret to tell. I'm sorry, I wish I could, but I just can't.'

Lily nodded, 'its fine, I guess I was just being nosy as usual.'

'That's one of the things I like about you,' James smiled tickling her just above the hip.' Lily squealed and smacked him on the arm. 'I didn't know you were ticklish!' James smiled an evil glint in his eye.

'Oh no,' Lily muttered before James attacked tickling her anywhere he could manage. She collapsed on her bag her laugh echoing around the room. 'James… Please… Stop…' She gasped, but he continued tickling. After a minute or so after tears started falling out of Lily's eye did he stop. Only then did he realize he was practically on top of Lily. His face mere inches from Lily's. Eventually her laughing died down, and she seemed to realize how close she and James were. Neither of them seemed to think of moving as the gazed into each other's eyes. Slowly his face inched toward hers. She didn't move. Finally his lips touched hers cautiously, but she responded, not in the way James was expecting though. Her hands rested on his shoulders, and his making sure she wasn't crushed by his weight were holding himself up. But the kiss made up for it. Her lips were soft, and she tasted like strawberries, but smelled like Rose's.

After a minute or so they both broke apart breathing heavily, but smiling widely.

'Well that was… pleasant.' James smiled. Lily grinned back. 'So Miss Evans, will you be my girlfriend?'

'I'd be honored Mr. Potter.' She grinned before leaning up and kissing him lightly on the lips.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it! :) Please review! **


End file.
